TV5 Programs in 2012
'Local Shows' 'News' *Aksyon TV Headline Balita Sabaod/Linggo **Aksyon Sa Tanghali Sabado/Linggo **Aksyon TV Headline Balita Sabado/Linggo *Aksyon Tonite Sabado/Linggo *Aksyon TV Headline Balita Weekend Edition 'Public Affairs' *Alagang Kapatid *Anggulo *Bitag *Insider *Journo *Maunlad Na Agrikultura *Public Atorni: Asunto o Areglo *T3: Kapatid, Sagot Kita! *Tutok Tulfo *USI: Under Special Investigation *Wanted 'Dramas' *Felina: Prinsesa ng mga Pusa *Isang Dakot Na Luha *Real Confessions *Regal Shocker *TV5 Mini-Serye: Nandito Ako *Untold Stories Mula sa Face to Face *Valiente 'Infotainment' *Pinoy Explorer 'Comedies' *Humanap Ka Ng Panget *Kapitan Awesome *Lokomoko *Pidol's Wonderland *The Jose and Wally Show starting Vic Sotto *Wow Mali! 'Musical/Variety Shows' *Game 'N Go *Hey! it's Saberdey! *Kapatid Music Videos *Wil Time Bigtime 'Magazine/Talk Shows' *Face to Face *Juicy! *Paparazzi Showbiz Exposed *The Medyo Late Nite Show with Jojo A. 'Game Shows' *The Biggest Game Show in the World-Asia *Toink! Sino Ang Tama? *Who Wants To Be A Millionaire Philippines *Wow Samurai! 'Reality' *Talentadong Pinoy 'Youth Programs' *Bagets: Just Got Lucky *Batibot *Popstar TV 'Movies' *Sabado Sineplex *Sunday Mega Sine *Sunday Sineplex 'Religious' *Sambuhay TV Mass *Family Rosary Crusade 'Foreign Shows' 'Cartoons' *6teen *Trollz *Winx Club 'Disney' *Handy Manny *Hannah Montana *Mickey Mouse Clubhouse *Phineas and Ferb *The Suite Life of Zack & Cody 'Nickelodeon' *Dora the Explorer *Go Diego Go! *Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness *Ni Hao, Kai Lan *Planet Sheen *Spongebob Squarepants *Team Umizoomi *The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron *The Fairly OddParents *The Penguins of Madagascar *T.U.F.F. Puppy ''TV5 Sked for November 12'' *12 nn -- Pilipinas Win Na Win Mike Enriquez Marisol Abdurahman and Ali Sotto Jiggy Manicad *'3 pm -- Glamorosa First Week Marathon' *5 pm -- Wil Time Bigtime *6:30pm Solar ABC-5 The Big Balita Mike Enriquez Marisol Abdurahman and Ali Sotto Jiggy Manicad (LIVE)6:45pm Solar ABC-5 The Big Balita *7:30 pm -- The Jose and Wally Show starting Vic Sotto *'8:30 pm -- Regal Shocker: Red Shoes (starting Ruffa Gutierrez, Wendell Ramos and Precious Lara Quigaman)' *'9:30 pm -- Real Confessions: Sanib ng Mambabarang (starting Makisig Morales, Alma Moreno, Julio Diaz, Archie Adamos') *10:30 pm -- Tutok Tulfo *11:30 pm -- Aksyon Tonite Reyster Langit Mel Tiangco and Rhea Santos Jove Francisco (LIVE)11:45pm Aksyon Tonite ''TV5 Sked for November 26'' *12 nn -- Pilipinas Win Na Win *'3 pm -- P.S. I Love You Marathon Special (starting Alex Gonzaga)' *5 pm -- Wil Time Bigtime *6;30pm Aksyon TV Headline Balita Mike Enriquez Marisol Abdurahman and Ali Sotto Jiggy Manicad (LIVE)6:45pm Aksyon TV Headline Balita *7:30 pm -- The Jose and Wally Show starting Vic Sotto *'8:30 pm -- Regal Shocker: Espiritista (starting John Lapus, James Blanco and Bekimon)' *'9:30 pm -- Real Confessions: Batang Bayani (starting Celine Lim, Janus del Prado and Bella Flores)' *10:30 pm -- Tutok Tulfo *11:30 pm -- Aksyon Tonite Reyster Langit Mel Tiangco and Rhea Santos Jove Francisco (LIVE)11:45pm Aksyon Tonite ''TV5 Sked for December 3'' *12 nn -- Pilipinas Win Na Win *'3 pm -- PBA Philippine Cup (Live from Araneta)' *5 pm -- Wil Time Bigtime *6;30pm Aksyon TV Headline Balita Mike Enriquez Marisol Abdurahman and Ali Sotto Jiggy Manicad (LIVE)6:45pm Aksyon TV Headline Balita *7:30 pm -- The Jose and Wally Show starting Vic Sotto *'8:30 pm -- Regal Shocker: Salamin (starting Nadine Samonte, Erika Padilla, Bella Flores, Victor Basa and Karel Marquez') *'9:30 pm -- Real Confessions: Grade 1 si Lola (starting Laurice Guillen') *10:30 pm -- Tutok Tulfo *11:30 pm -- Aksyon Tonite Reyster Langit Mel Tiangco and Rhea Santos Jove Francisco (LIVE)11:45pm Aksyon Tonite Kapatid News: Ito ang special schedule this weekend at ang bagong schedule ng Primetime Panalo simula Lunes, February 20. 'Saturday' *12:00nn - Game N Go (new show) *3:00pm - Valiente One Week Marathon *5:00pm - Wil Time Bigtime (all new) *6;30pm Aksyon TV Headline Balita Mike Enriquez Marisol Abdurahman and Ali Sotto Jiggy Manicad (LIVE)6:45pm Aksyon TV Headline Balita *7:45pm - Regal Shocker *8:30pm - The Jose and Wally Show starting Vic Sotto *9:30pm - Real Confessions: Ang Pamilyang Pagbibinata (starting Onemig Bondoc) *10:30pm - Tutok Tulfo *11:30pm - Aksyon Tonite Reyster Langit Mel Tiangco and Rhea Santos Jove Francisco (LIVE)11:45pm Aksyon Tonite 'Sunday' *10:00am - Sunday Sineplex: TV5 Surge Brings More, More, More! (The TV5 Kapatid 2012 TV Special) *11:30am - Toink! Sino Ang Tama? *12:00nn - Lokomoko *1:00pm - Wow Samurai! *2:00pm - Hey! it's Saberdey! *3:00pm - Kapitan Awesome (new show) *4:00pm - Paparazzi Showbiz Exposed *5:30pm - Pinoy Explorer *6;30pm Aksyon TV Headline Balita Mike Enriquez Marisol Abdurahman and Ali Sotto Jiggy Manicad (LIVE)6:45pm Aksyon TV Headline Balita *7:15pm - Who Wants to Be A Millionaire? *8:00pm - Talentadong Pinoy *9:00pm - The Biggest Game Show in the World-Asia *10:00pm - Sunday Mega Sine: Die Hard 2 *12:00mn - Aksyon Tonite Reyster Langit Mel Tiangco and Rhea Santos Jove Francisco (LIVE)11:45pm Aksyon Tonite 'New Primetime Panalo Schedule' *4:30pm - Popstar TV *5:00pm - T3: Kapatid, Sagot Kita! *5:30pm - Public Atorni: Asunto o Areglo *6:15pm - Metro Aksyon *6:30pm - Aksyon TV Headline Balita Mike Enriquez Marisol Abdurahman and Ali Sotto Jiggy Manicad (LIVE)6:45pm Aksyon TV Headline Balita *7:00pm - Wil Time Bigtime (all new) *9:00pm - TV5 Mini-Serye: Nandito Ako (new show) *9:30pm - Valiente (new timeslot) *10:00pm - Wow Mali! (Monday); Humanap Ka Ng Panget (Tuesday); Bagets: Just Got Lucky (new season) (Wednesday); Untold Stories mula sa Face to Face (Thursday); Pidol's Wonderland (Friday) *11:00pm - Aksyon Tonite Reyster Langit Mel Tiangco and Rhea Santos Jove Francisco (LIVE)11:45pm Aksyon Tonite *11:30pm - Firing Line with Teddy Begnino '''(Monday); '''Special Assignment On 2003? (Tuesday); IMBESTIGADOR Ng Bayan Mike Enriquez (Wednesday); Jove Francisco (Thursday); TJ Manotoc (Friday) *12:00mn - Juicy! *12:30am - The Medyo Late Nite Show with Jojo A. 'TV5 programs this week' 'February 18' *''Real Confessions: Onemig Bondoc'' - The time has come to let this brother's turn into cherished reality. Saturdays at 9:30 p.m. 'February 20' *The premiere telecast of Nandito Ako''' tonight, Weeknights at 9:00 p.m.'' right after '''''Wil Time Bigtime. *The classroom discipline in Wanted''' with Raffy Tulfo, Monday night at 11:30 p.m.'' right after '''''Pilipinas News.